Punishment
by Guardian1929
Summary: Why spoil the story, wanna know what's it about? Read it! Rated M for a reason.


Goten fell on the bed, before he could get up Bulla was straddling him, pinning him to the bed. "Why do you always tease me!?"

"It's fun to annoy you. Now what you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna have to punish you." Bulla used the rope that she uses to tie up her night gown to tie Goten to the bed. He wouldn't break free, she could tell he was too curious about his punishment to stop her. She quickly took off her top and bra. She then realised that she needed, well more wanted Goten topless too. She carefully untied him, took off his shirt then tied him to the bed again.

Goten, liked how Bulla was on top, but he didn't like the fact that he couldn't play with her nipples, so he decided it would be fun to tease her even though she was on top. He thought he could get her to untie him in exchange for his hands being free, so when he slowly licked his lips and just started to randomly move his tongue while he was sticking it out at her, he thought that she would constantly go it to kiss him. She did at first, but after 10 minutes of not getting his tongue, she decided to do something else. She knew that a good punishment what not allowing him to touch her body, but with him doing this, she thought of an even better punishment. She started to play with her nipples, squeezing them and moaning loudly, making sure she stayed still and not to rub against him, she knew he also loved this. He liked seeing her playing with her nipples but he preferred it when he was the one playing with them. He moved himself so that he was rubbing against her. She raised herself onto her knees so that he could no longer rub himself against her.

After 2 minutes he stopped teasing her by having his tongue out, hoping she would stop her teasing, but she didn't. She continued squeezing her nipples and moaning loudly, still making sure Goten couldn't rub himself against her. "What's the matter Goten? Jealous you aren't playing?" Bulla continued for about 7 minutes till she remember something that would make this punishment perfect. For Bulla's birthday, Goten gave her a stuffed animal, a little purple hippo which she decided to name Sh, Sh stood for Sleepy Head, a name she called Goten because he always slept in. Bulla loved Sh and was normally found hugging her while she was at home, if she was feeling lazy after a shower and couldn't be bothered to get dressed, while she was laying down in either nothing, or just her towel, she would hug Sh. When Goten heard, he got very jealous and hated the toy her had given her. Picking up Sh, she made sure his head between her breasts then using Sh's hands, she played with her nipples. She preferred having them squeezed, flicking them, she found to be a tease, but Goten loved flicking them because it was a tease. So she knew it would tease him even more.

"If I were you, I would stop that, if you don't, you will love me teasing you before and you'll wish I was teasing you like that again." Bulla only moaned louder and she continue to have Sh flick her nipples. He kept warning her for about 3 minutes, but he couldn't take it, he broke free, quickly took Sh from her, but making sure not to rip him because he didn't want to hurt Bulla but ripping Sh, he threw Sh across the room carefully. Kissing Bulla's neck slowly, Goten whispered against her neck, "You are so naughty, and for that you'll have to be punished." He moved Bulla so that she was laying underneath him, he tied her up, he knew she wouldn't struggle, cause she wouldn't be able to win, he was stronger than her.

He started by flicking her nipples, and having his tongue just out of reach from her mouth, he kept it moving, teasing her even more. When Bulla looked away, he bent down to her ear and whispered "If you don't keep watching, your punishment will be so much longer." She turned and continued to watch his tongue tease her. Every now and then he would tease her but squeezing her nipples just to remind her of what she wanted and why she preferred it. He kept teasing her in this manner for 12 minutes till her decided to tease her in a different way. Moving his tongue to just above a nipple, he teased it by having his tongue just out of reach, he stopped flicking that nipple so that it was teased even more. He kept an eye on Bulla to make sure she watched. He had her moaning very loudly. After 15 minutes he switched nipples and did the same to the other for the same amount of time. The whole time he was punishing her, she was begging him to stop. He then started to have his tongue circle her nipple, he had tied her up so well she couldn't break free. He teased each nipple this way for 17 minutes. "Had enough?" Bulla could only nod. "Do you want me to squeeze, lick, suck and kiss your nipples?" Once again she could only nod. "Well that was only for what you did to me before you brought Sh in. I haven't punished you for that yet." He restarted his punishment, allowing each punishment to continue for longer. She continued to beg for him to stop, but he did was to rub himself against her, making her moan even more. When he got to his second type of punishment, using his free hand, he slipped it down her shorts and started to use his hand to rub against her, he knew she wanted him to finger her, but he didn't, just to tease her more. He continued to tease her like this till he thought she had enough punishment, which just happened to be 35 minutes since he started punishing her.


End file.
